


You're Hot then You're Cold

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), It's Christmas break, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Soulmate AU, The closer you get to your soulmate the warmer you get, they live in new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Lance hasn't found his soulmate yet, but he knows that they're in the same general area. He sets out one day, determined he's going to find his soulmate. Who knew he would have to give up on finding his soulmate to find them?





	You're Hot then You're Cold

Today was the day. Lance was finally going to do it. Lance hadn't yet found his soulmate, and he had decided that today would be the day he would set out to do so. 

He had his headphones in and his music was blasting, already feeling good about today. He was going to find them today, he just knew it! He set off from his apartment building, heading down to Times Square. It felt like a good place to start, considering how many people were usually crowded into the small space. 

Once he got there, he stopped in the middle and tried to assess his temperature, which was lukewarm at this point. he smiled to himself and headed towards a string of shops, getting warmer with each step. He went into the M&M's store, walked around for a bit, then left, as he realized he wasn't getting any warmer.

He tried a few more stores, until he noticed that he had cooled down considerably, meaning his soulmate had left. Lance sighed to himself and went back to his apartment, deciding to try again tomorrow.

. . . . .

He did not find his soulmate tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that. 

Lance was exhausted. He had searched up and down Times Square, going a few blocks outside it, but he  _ still hadn't found his soulmate. _

He had decided to take a break today, instead going into one of the smaller coffee shops just outside of Times Square. It was called Crave, and he hadn't been in3 yet despite the raving reviews he had heard. 

The shop was warm and combated the cold nature outside, so Lance didn't notice that he was rapidly heating up. He stepped up to the counter and ordered a cinnamon muffin and a hot chocolate, then sat down. 

His order was called quickly, and he sat back down at the window to people watch while he ate his breakfast. It was winter break at NYU, and he had to go back in two days, meaning he only had two more days where he could search Times Square. 

Suddenly, there was a crashing behind the counter and in the kitchen, and everyone seemed to pause for a few moments. The cashier stared at the door, and jumped when a boy came running out of it.

Lance's breath caught in his throat.

The boy was  _ gorgeous,  _ and Lance's poor heart couldn't take it. His black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and his eyes were a dark blue, almost purple that Lance could feel himself melting into. He was wearing an apron over a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. When Lance was done surveying the mystery boy, he looked up and met the boy's eyes.

Lance was filled with an overwhelming warmth, and then everything was cold.

The boy must've gone through the same thing, because he gasped and pulled back slightly. Then, he was suddenly rushing towards Lance's spot at the window. Once he was within Lance's reach, Lance opened his arms and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug, burying his face into the boy's neck. The boy wrapped his arms around Lance's back, and they just held each other for a minute. 

When they pulled back, the store had gone back to its original state, plates being moved around and people shuffling about. 

"Keith." The boy, named Keith, smiled as he said this.

"Lance."

"Hey, I get off work in like, an hour, so if you wait we could hang out? Or if you don't want t-"

"I'll wait here," Lance smiled at Keith as he said this, and Keith promptly blushed and nodded, heading back to the kitchen.

_ Well,  _ Lance thought,  _ this is gonna be the longest hour of my life. _

. . . . .

Lance had long since zoned out, tapping his fingers on the table to a nonexistent beat and staring out the window. So, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, it was understandable when he jumped and almost hit the person trying to get his attention.

Lance held his pose for a minute, with his hands in the air and eyes wide, before Keith snorted and started laughing. Lance would've laughed, if he wasn't thinking a constant stream of  _ OhmygodhelookssocutelaughingIcant. _

"Sorry for scaring you, my shifts over," Keith wiped the tears from his eyes as he said this.

"It's okay. I kind of zoned out anyways." Lance stood up and pulled his coat on as he stepped out of the store.

"Hey, um-" Lance looked back at Keith who looked like he was struggling with what to say, "I don't really like crowded places, so..."

"Hey, we can hang out at my place if you want? It's only a few blocks from here." Lance held his hand out to Keith.

Keith took it and smiled warmly at Lance, so he took that as a yes and started pulling Keith in the direction of his apartment building. 

. . . . .

After about ten minutes of walking, they were in the elevator and heading up to Lance's place. Lance quickly unlocked the door and held it wide open for Keith, who stepped in and slipped his shoes and coat off. 

It took all of ten seconds for Lance's grey tabby cat, Blue, to run up and start rubbing against Keith's leg. 

Lance was about to ask Keith if he was allergic to cats, but Keith started cooing over him before he could. Lance smiled at the two before he took off his own coat and shoes and headed past them to the living room. 

Keith followed him, and Blue followed Keith, then sat down on the couch next to where Lance had just plopped down. 

Blue jumped up to sit in Keith's lap, who had pulled up his legs to sit criss-crossed, and started purring loudly. 

"So," Lance started.

"So..."

"You're my soulmate." Lance smiled, liking the way the words sounded.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Keith smiled as he said this, his eyes crinkling.

Keith started to run his hands through Blue's fur, and his purring seemed to get impossibly louder.

Lance laughed then leaned his weight on one hand and reached the other out to pet him as well, "Well, he sure does like you."

Lance looked up at Keith, ready to say something else, but it died on his tongue when he realized how close they were. Their noses bumped together. 

Keith flushed a dark red, and Lance leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Lance's hands went up to Keith's cheeks, which felt warm under his skin. Keith's hands found their home on the small of Lance's back, pulling him ever so slightly closer. 

They parted after a minute, but they didn't go far. Blue had jumped off of Keith's lap at some point, and Lance leaned Keith back against the arm of the couch before burying his face into the crook of Keith's neck.

Lance placed a small kiss to Keith's collar bone, before whispering, "I'm so happy I found you."

Lance had never meant anything more in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another one shot I wrote a bit ago, and I don't really like this one as much as the others. I still posted it in case one of you would want to read it, but I'm not as happy with this one as the others. Anyways, don't forget to comment any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


End file.
